UNA VIDA NUEVA
by florcita75
Summary: Akane y Ranma ultimemente se la pasan peleando. una ultima pelea hace que Akane decida que es suficiente que no quiere seguir con Ranma. el compromiso se cansela, Akane tiene miedo de Ranma.¿que hara Ranma para recuperar a la mujer que ama si ella le teme? ¿como le dira que la ama? ¿como le hara entender que jamas la lastimara y que solo quiere protegerla?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son únicamente de rumiko takashi.

"_Una vida nueva"_

_Capitulo 1 _

"_no quiero ser mas la prometida de Ranma Saotome"_

Prov. Akane.

Nerima, ¿Qué les puedo decir de ella?, es una hermosa ciudad, hay mucha vegetación, la gente es muy buena y normal, es bastante tranquila, los animales son completamente normales, en fin es como cualquiera de las demás ciudades de Japón, no hay nada malo en ella…oh bien, de acuerdo, diré la verdad. Nerima, es…es la ciudad más loca que puede existir en Japón y el mundo entero, la gente que vive aquí está completamente loca, tanta es la locura que poseen que los lleva a ser extraños, desde la vieja que tira agua solo porque si con un cucharon, hasta yo que estoy comprometida con un fenómeno que se convierto en mujer con agua fría, es una ciudad que no tiene ni un solo minuto de tranquilidad desde que mi loco prometido y todos sus amigos igualmente locos y fenómenos que el llegaron a vivir aquí. Tal vez antes de que lleguen si era todo lo que dije, pero ahora luego de un año de su llegada, Nerima, se convirtió en un loquero, y mi casa es el nido de donde salen los peores, desde el viejo libidinosa, pasando por una hermana endemoniadamente amable e inocente que tiene a un doctor completamente loco por ella, que aunque no lo parezca, es realmente raro, a ello le sigue una segunda hermana terriblemente calculadora, manipuladora que ama tanto el dinero que haría lo que fuera por él, hasta cobrarle a su familia por un simple saludo, a esto le sigue un padre llorón que dice estar muy preocupado por sus hijas y aun así comprometió a una de ellas con un patán. o si y me olvidaba lo más loco y lo que probablemente debí haber puesto al comienzo es un hombre al que llamo tío y que se convierte en panda al contacto con el agua fría y que como hijo tiene al patán de mi prometido que es el más fenómeno de todos, al igual que también más insoportable e idiota, si hablo de el hombre que se transforma en mujer al contacto con el agua fría y su nombre es "Ranma Saotome", si el mismo por el que estuve llorando toda la tarde.

_Flash Black_

_Estaban todos almorzando como de costumbre, tranquilamente como pocas veces, pero esa tranquilidad no duro mucho-mmmm, kasumi…la comida hoy te quedo deliciosa hoy-dijo Ranma-gracias Ranma, te lo agradezco- agradeció kasumi con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa-¿hay más?-pregunto Ranma estirando su mano que contenía el tazón-lo siento Ranma no hay mas-dijo kasumi con pena, Ranma entristeció-si quiere cuñadito, te puedo vender lo que queda de mi porción a 6.000 yens-dijo Nabiki-no gracias, antes de eso…-decía Ranma pero no pudo terminar el señor Tendo lo interrumpió-no me digas Ranma…¿antes de pagarle a Nabiki prefieres comer la comida que te prepara mi pequeña Akane?-dijo en señor Tendo llorando-no, no y no…yo nunca dije eso, lo que iba a decir era que prefería ir a comerlos fideos de shampoo o los pasteles de u-chan…jamás comería la comida de Akane…antes que eso le pago a Nabiki…pero por no comer-dijo Ranma para luego estallar de risa, pero solo él lo hizo porque el señor Tendo, al igual que Nabiki, kasumi y Genma se quedaron callados mirándolos seriamente, su padre estaba totalmente decepcionado de la actitud de su hijo, kasumi triste por su hermanita, Nabiki enojada por las palabras ofensivas de Ranma hacia su hermana, Soun molesto y Akane solo lloraba. Ella no lo soporto y se fue de allí corriendo a su habitación dejando a todos con miraras muy feas hacia Ranma que aun seguía riendo._

_Fin de flash Black._

Prov. Narrador_._

Desde entonces Akane estuvo llorando, siempre sucedía lo mismo, ya era agotador, esa rutina la estaba matando no era sano para ella, era obvio que él la odiaba, que el odiaba tener que ser su prometido, era obvio que prefería a cualquier otra, era obvio que ella era la peor de todas que él la odiaba por qué no sabía hacer nada, las demás sabían cocinar y todo aquello que ella no. Ella sabía muy bien que él no la amaba y aun sabiendo eso, ella se permitía amarlo como lo hacía. Definitivamente era una masoquista, una completa masoquista. Pero ya no mas, se había cansado de la misma rutina cada día, de seguro ahora el vendría tocaría a la ventana y le pediría disculpas, ella lo perdonaría y al a hora volverían a pelear. Eso ya era mucho, no lo perdonaría estaba harta, siempre lo mismo, y ella era la tonta que sabiendo que el odiaba su comida, se esforzaba y trataba de cocinarle algo decente, ella era la tonta que rechazaba a todos los chicos por él, mientras el anda por ahí con sus otras prometidas, pero ya no, estaba harta y eso se acabaría hoy.

Y como siempre un ruido en la ventana se escucho seguido de un-Akane, por favor ábreme-era Ranma viniendo a pedir disculpa como siempre, pero no, no lo perdonaría, haci como hace 15 minutos atrás llego a su habitación a llorar, de esa misma manera se fue de allí, ya sin llorar y diciéndose a sí misma "no seré mas una masoquista". Él chico seguía tocando, pero ella ya no estaba en la habitación, bajo a hablar con su padre-papa, quiero que hablemos, ya no aguanto más esta situación-dijo Akane decidida-¿Qué situación hija?-pregunto su padre mientras jugaba shoji con un panda-no quiero ser mas la prometida de Ranma Saotome-dijo Akane decidida, al escuchar esto su padre se quedo helada, mientras el panda sintió como si le cayera agua hirviendo sobre la cabeza, y haci fue, kasumi le tiro agua hirviendo-pero Akane…¿Cómo puedes querer eso? Si mi hijo es perfecto para ti-dijo Genma temiendo por la decisión de Akane-hija, tú no sabes lo que dices, que tú te cases con Ranma es lo mejor para ti-dijo su padre decidido-no, no lo es, yo no lo veo haci-dijo Akane enojada-si, si es lo mejor…¿Por qué dices que no?-pregunto su padre-me hace mal padre, estoy cada vez peor, cada día se me hace más difícil levantarme sabiendo que lo único que me espera abajo es una vida al lado de un tipo que no me valora, que no me quiere, y que por si fuera poco todo eso se la pasa insultándome, humillándome y tirando mi autoestima por el suelo. Padre, hay días en los que no deseo levantarme porque sé que me lo encontrare a el, y solo me insultara y me dirá cosas feas y que no me respeta ni me da el lugar que me corresponde, estando yo junto a él, él está con sus otras prometidas, ¿te crees que es bonito que toda la escuela comentes que soy una tonta por seguir con un chico que anda con otras? ¿Te crees que es lindo ser una cornuda consiente?, me he vuelto una completa masoquista, ya no lo soporto, si tanto quieres que me case lo hare, pero no con Ranma Saotome-dijo Akane gritando-es cierto padre, Akane esta cada día peor, yo también creo que lo mejor será que el compromiso se rompa-dijo kasumi abrazando a su pequeña hermana que ya estaba llorando-es mejor que el compromiso se rompa de una vez y que sea hoy mismo papa-dijo Nabiki enojada, no le gustaba ver haci a su hermana. Todos ya se habían dado cuenta de que lo único que ese compromiso logro fue que Akane sufriera-¿Qué cree usted señor Saotome?-pregunto el señor Tendo-pues yo creo que no es cierto, mi hijo puede que se sobre pasa con las palabras, pero no creo que sea para tanto, tampoco es como si la maltratara-dijo Genma realmente serio-eso vendrá con el tiempo, verán que llegara un momento en el que Ranma la golpeara-dijo Nabiki yendo también a abrazar a su hermana-no creo que mi hijo se atreva a ponerle una mano en sima-dijo Genma, pero en eso entro Ranma diciendo-me obligan cada día a que me disculpe, y lo hago, no porque, pero lo hago y esa tonta hoy no quiere escucharme, ni siquiera me abrió la ven…-y Ranma cayó al ver a Akane en la sala y aun mas enojado dijo-¿te parece lindo? Tu aquí lo mas bien y yo allí como un estúpido llamando a tu ventana-dijo enejado sin ver las lagrimas de Akane, la tomo del brazo alejándola de sus hermanas, y apretándola muy fuerte la zarandeo diciéndole-¿te parece lindo he?, ¿te parece lindo dejarme ahí como idiota marimacho? Contesta…ves que ni para eso sirves, eres una completa inútil, no sirves para nada ni para contestar una simple pregunta, eres una torpe, ni si quiera eres linda y tienes un cuerpo que no excita ni a un viejo, eres una inservible, ¿Cómo esperas ser una buena esposa algún día si no puedes satisfacer a tu esposo en ningún aspecto?, luego no te quejes cuando busque afuera lo que no tengo dentro, ser tu esposo será lo peor..-decía Ranma a Akane zarandeándola del brazo muy fuerte, esto lastimaba a Akane que solo lloraba. Todos miraban a Ranma asombrados-Ranma es suficiente-dijo kasumi enojada-si, ya suéltala-dijo Nabiki-no, no lo hare, ella será mi futura esposa y es tiempo de que comprenda las cosas de una vez, debe saber la verdad es una inservible que no podrá jamás satisfacer a su espo…-¡Ranma, ya basta!-dijo en un grito firme y alto kasumi, estaba harta de ver a su pequeña hermana haci, humillada y llorando, el de verdad la estaba lastimando-¡suéltala!-grito Nabiki-no lo hare-afirmo Ranma sujetando el brazo de Akane aun más fuerte, esta se arrodillo en el piso del dolor, llorando aun mas fuerte-suéltame, me lastimas, suéltame-decía Akane llorando-no, no lo hare-y lo apretó más fuerte, estaba realmente enojado la situación de los últimos días, todas las peleas y discusiones también ya lo habían agotado a él, estaba que estallaba-suéltame -seguía Akane- suéltala- decían kasumi y Nabiki sentadas junto a Akane llorando-¿y tú no dirás nada?-pregunto Nabiki a su padre-es cierto padre, dile algo, la esta lastimando-decía kasumi perdiendo su normal tranquilidad, no podía ver a su hermana haci. Los gritos de "suéltala" y "suéltame" seguían mientras Genma trataba de que su hijo la suelte, pero Ranma lo envió con una patada al lago y en ese trayecto el señor Tendo salió del shock en el que se encontraba y grito-¡ya es suficiente! ¡Ranma suelta a mi hija de inmediato!-dijo el señor Tendo firme y levantándose de su lugar-no, no lo hare, ella es mi prometida y es mi derecho tratarla como se me antoje, estoy arto de esto, de esta situación, estoy arto de ella, si tanto quieren que me case lo hare, pero las cosas en el matrimonio serán como yo quiera-dijo Ranma-¡no, yo no quiero, yo no quiero casarme con tigo, no quiero!...ya suéltame-grito Akane al principio para luego terminar en un susurro su pedido-no, serás mi esposa y harás lo que te ordene-decía Ranma apretándola más fuerte-fue el trato de nuestros padres y lo cumpliremos, tu padre dijo que me casaría con tigo, desde ese mismo momento tu eres mía por lo tanto me obedecerás, estoy arto de…-decía Ranma pero fue interrumpido-¡dije que sueltes a mi hija Ranma! Si no lo haces me veré obligado a que llame a la policía-decía el señor Tendo tratando de mantener la paciencia, aunque quisiera golpear a Ranma hasta medio matarlo, no podía, era el hijo de su mejor amigo, pero ver a su hija así, ya no lo soportaría por mucho-es mi derecho, ellos no podrán hacer nada Akane es mi…-decía Ranma mientras las tres muchachas seguían llorando, una por dolor físico y sentimental y las otras dos por dolor sentimental, no podían seguir viendo esta situación-no Ranma, te equivocas, Akane no es más tu prometida, el compromiso desde este momento queda cancelado, nunca te casaras con ninguna de mis hijas, y mucho menos con Akane. Te está completamente prohibido acercarte a ella o me veré obligado a pedir una orden de lestrigón…ya suéltala…entiende jamás dejaría que una de mis hijas se case con un descarado y patán que la maltrate como tu-dijo el señor Tendo. Ranma no entendía lo que sucedía, las palabras de el señor Tendo retumbaban en su cabeza "Akane no es más tu prometida" aun no lo creía, el solo quería que las cosas vallan mejor y lo único que logro fue que le sacaran a su prometida. El compromiso no se podía romper, ¿Qué haría Ranma sin Akane?, es cierto que peleaban y más aun en este último tiempo, pero, el, la quería y quería mejorar las cosas. No eligió la mejor manera, ya que su humor no era el mejor después de tantas peleas y que lo dejara llamando como tonto en la ventana, pero la quería y el compromiso no podía ser cancelado, no lo podían alejar de Akane, de su Akane-papa ven aquí y di algo, ella es mi prometida-dijo Ranma saliendo del shock-ya suelta a mi hermana-dijo Nabiki-no diré nada hijo, el señor Tendo tiene razón, esto no puede seguir haci, Akane ya no es más tu prometida, suéltala, lo único que haces es lastimarla tanto física como sentimentalmente…lo más sano para ella es que esto acabe de una vez-dijo Genma realmente serio, ya convertido en humano-alégrate Ranma…ya no tendrás que casarte con una inservible-dijo Akane en sollozos-Akane-dijo Ranma mirándola con tristeza tirada en el piso llorando, aun la tenia agarrada del brazo, y en ese momento raciono del daño que le hacía y de inmediato la soltó, Akane apenas sintió su brazo libre se alejo lo mas que pudo de Ranma yendo a abrazar a su padre aun llorando-tranquila hija, ya paso todo, no te hará mas daño…señor Saotome…creo que lo mejor será que se lleve a su hijo de esta casa, ya daño demasiado a mi niña-dijo el señor Tendo con mucho dolor, no quería, pero debía decirles que se vallan, era por el bien de su hija-si, lo entiendo…Ranma toma tus cosas y las mías…nos vamos, creo que lo mejor para ti en estos momentos es un viaje de entrenamiento…te despejara y te hará mejor…lamento todo esto Akane, creo que me equivoque al pensar que mi hijo necesitaba quedarse en un lugar fijo…estar tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar ya lo ha afectado. decía Genma serio y con pena. Ranma aun no creía lo que pasaba, veía a su amada Akane llorar como una niña pequeña y eso le rompía el corazón y escuchar lo que decía su padre no ayudaba en mucho, el no se quería ir de esa casa, se sentía muy bien, la sensación de tener una familia lo alegraba, la de estar en un lugar fijo le daba seguridad, no se quería ir, si se iba no vería mas a Akane en un largo tiempo, tal vez nunca, esa idea le aterraba y quería solucionar todo-Akane..perdóname-dijo queriéndose acercar pero Akane abrazo más a su padre escondiéndose de él y grito-aléjate, no te acerque…no dejes que se acerque, no dejes que me siga lastimando…ayúdame papa, que no se acerque le tengo miedo-decía Akane llorando, su padre la abrazo y sus hermana se pusieron frente a Ranma impidiéndole el paso-Ranma lo mejor es que te vayas-dijo kasumi tratando de no llorar-si no te vas llamare a la policía y te denunciare por maltrato hacia una mujer-dijo Nabiki con su celular en la mano-hijo, lo mejor es que hagamos un largo viaje, te servirá, podremos ir a china y sacarnos esta maldición-decía Genma tastando de que su hijo entrara en razón-¿y qué pasa luego?, ¿Akane volvería a ser mi prometida?-dijo Ranma enojado-no, ya no lo será, no lo es ahora ni lo será nunca más….lo único que lograste desde tu llegada es arruinar su vida-dijo el señor Tendo. Ranma enfureció, no dejaría que lo alejen de su amada-entonces no me iré-dijo Ranma decidido-no…no lo entiendo hijo..tu nunca quisiste este compromiso, siempre lo odiaste, siempre odiaste a Akane…esto te debería alegrar-decía Genma-cállate…no sabes nada…nadie lo sabe…si tanto quieren que me valla lo hare…pero solo si ella me lo dice…¿tu quieres que me valla Akane?-dijo Ranma-yo…yo no quiero seguir sufriendo…tu me lastimas…yo te tengo miedo, yo no quiero que te acerque y me sigas lastimando…yo no quiero casarme con alguien violento como tu-dijo Akane sin mirarlo-Akane-dijo Ranma en un susurro. No creía lo que escuchaba, le temía, a él, a, el , el que siempre la protegió, a, el, que lo único que quería era protegerla-ya lo he dicho, tú no te casaras con mi hija…vete-dijo el señor Tendo-me iré…pero volveré, ni usted ni nadie me alejara de Akane, yo me casare con ella lo quiera o no usted-dijo Ranma decidido dándose la vuelta-¿y para qué? Dime… ¿para qué te quieres casar con migo? ¿Para seguir humillándome, maltratando? ¿Acaso para tener el dojo? ¿Solo por eso? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Me dejaras te irás a buscar fuera lo que no encuentras dentro con esta inservible? Dime de una maldita vez… ¿para qué quieres casarte con migo? –dijo Akane saliendo del pacho de su padre y gritándole a Ranma. Por su parte Ranma estaba sorprendido-no, Akane…jamás será para ninguna de ella…-pero no pudo terminar-¿y para qué? Si lo único que tu quieres es una mujer que te cocine, que te de placer…con buen cuerpo…y yo…yo no tengo nada parecido…escúchame bien Ranma Saotome…yo nunca, nunca me casare con tigo…yo nuca seré tuya-dijo Akane gritando-Akane yo…-rato de decir Ranma-Akane nada…yo jamás me casare con tigo…puedes estar seguro que la próxima que nos veamos ya estaré casada con un hombre que me protegerá de cualquier maltrato de parte tuya…ahora vete de mi casa o yo seré quien llame a la policía y le muestre mi brazo-dijo Akane tomando el celular de Nabiki con una mano mientras estiraba su otro brazo mostrando a toda la familia como Ranma la había dañado-oh, cielos…llamare a tofu-dijo kasumi llorando-hijo vámonos-dijo Genma-me iré…pero ya lo dije…volveré y te casaras con migo Akane-dijo-Ranma yéndose.

Fin prov. narrador.

Prov. Akane.

Y haci es como los locos mas grandes de Nerima se fueron de mi casa…de mi vida.

Lo vi partir, mientras mi corazón estallaba en mil pedazos, pedazos que debería ir recogiendo con el tiempo, pedazos que si siquiera sabía donde estarían, que seguramente el se llevaba…pero que debía recuperar. No entendía todo lo que dijo antes de marchar… ¿Por qué quería casarse con migo? ¿y qué hare cuando vuelva y quiera casarse?...no, yo no me casare nunca con el, por más que lo ame, no lo hare. El me demostró hace un rato que es muy violento, jamás me casaría con el, no seré jamás una mujer maltratada. No deseo tener una vida haci y él lo único que podrá darme es una vida miserable, sin amor, ni sueños, una vida seca eso es lo único que me dará…mi vida cambio hoy, ya no soy más la prometida de Ranma Saotome, soy libre, libre de poder buscar a un nuevo amor que me corresponda y que me haga sentir que valgo mucho.

ADIOS RANMA SAOTOME.

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno…espero que les allá gustado…díganme si quieren que la siga.

Espero sus reviews.

Florcit75.


	2. sin ti

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son solo de rumiko takashi.

CAPITULO 2

"_SIN TI"_

Prov. Akane.

Lo vi partir. Habíamos pasado semanas discutiendo sin parar, me hería sin razón y no sé si yo lo hería y lamento si haci era, pero necesitaba defenderme de sus agresiones. Aunque en verdad no serbia de nada, se que todo lo que decía era cierto, el tenia la maldita razón en todo. Yo no sabía cocinar, no sabía limpiar, no podía evitarlo, no podía hacer nada que a él lo haga feliz. Eso es lo que más me deprimía, no tenias ganas de salir de mi habitación, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero, tampoco soportaba estar tan mal. No entiendo como paso esto, se que fue lo mejor, se que duele, pero, es lo mejor para mí. Sus maltratos verbales cada día me hería mas, mi autoestima ya no existe.

Pero a pesar de todo, yo aun lo amo, este amor me destruyo por dentro, me quemo mi ser y destruyo mi alma, rompió mi corazón. Sé que soy culpable de la mayoría de las peleas, sé que me comporte como una pésima prometida desde un comienzo, y me arrepiento. No le echo la culpa de nada a él, se que podrá encontrar a una mejor mujer que yo, eso no lo dudo, aunque eso no quita la gran pena que llevo dentro..no soporto este dolor, este amor…apenas lo conocí solo era cariño, ahora es un profundo amor, me siento encerrada en una prisión, pagando por no haber sido la prometida perfecta, pagando por ser una fracaso como mujer, una prisión que yo misma cree…y que hoy quiero destruir. Se acabo, lo destruiré…por mas dolor que sienta, no me dejare vencer, estoy comenzando una nueva vida, me sobrepondré, mi autoestima volverá, pero sé que el no, se que recomenzare una vida sin él, y nada lo va a impedir. El dolor pronto se ira, no seré mas la tonta Akane que se deja humillar o que soporta a locos desquiciados, quiero una vida normal sin locuras una vida en la que sepa lo que va a pasar y no que salga un loco de no sé dónde y me secuestre y todas esas locuras. Mi vida apartar de ahora va a ser de lo más normal.

Fin prov. Akane.

Y de esta manera la chica salió de su habitación rumbo al dojo, su familia no le dijo nada, sabían que debían darle tiempo, que eso era lo que necesitaba para que ella fuera la misma Akane de siempre, la que era antes de la llegada de Ranma. Ellos ya se habían ido la tarde anterior y ella era la primera vez que salía de su cuarto desde entonces. La partida fue rápida y sin nada que decir, pues todo ya había sido dicho, solo hubo un apretón de manos entre los señores y un muy amistoso pero firme adiós…con eso supo Akane que todo terminaba y eso dolía pero ya no lo iba a seguir soportando ella iba a salir adelante y seguir su vida, la vida que en un momento le arrebataron. Pero no era el mismo caso de Ranma, el estaba seguro de que ese no sería el adiós, que el adiós nunca llegaría y que el se casaría con Akane Tendo.

Prov. Ranma.

No lo podía creer aun, mi padre, mi propio padre. El había hecho cosas realmente malas, pero nada como esto. Me alejo de la mujer que amaba, esto no se lo perdonaba, ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? El tuvo que haber intervenido, ella era mi prometida, ella era mía y él me la arrebato, como se le puede dar a un hijo la felicidad después de tanta tristeza y luego arrebatársela de la nada y meterlo en la tristeza nuevamente? Eso era cruel. Con Akane conocí que era ser feliz y aunque peleábamos, los momentos en lo que no lo hacíamos, eran hermosos, hablar cómodamente, eran momentos felices y quien no estaría feliz al estar de lo más tranquilo con la persona que ama?

Admito que todo lo que dije es mentira, ella no es fea, es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, y me dolía ver que cada día se levantaba mas y mas triste, por mi culpa, que cada día sonreía menos por mi estúpida bocota que decía cosas sin sentido, pero que obviamente la lastimaba. Me mataba ver que cada maldito día ella estaba más deprimida, eso me enfurecía y me llevaba a pelearle sin saber que lo que debería haber hecho era abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a ir mejor. Estúpido, eso es lo que soy. Por no decirle que la amaba, por no ser un buen prometido, por no darle el lugar que se merecía, el lugar que era suyo por derecho, por haberla lastimado.

Tal vez lo único que fuese cierto es que no sabe cocinar, pero eso no me molesta en lo mas mínimo. Yo me comería todo lo que prepare si se que pondrá una de sus hermosas sonrisas. No me importa en lo mas mínimo que no lo sepa hacer, lo haría yo una vez casados y es mas disfrutaría enseñándole, sé que no aprenderá, pero tal vez la haga sonreír. Y sé que no es la mejor limpiando, le cuesta hacerlo, pero el empeño que le pone es admirable. Maldición, también se que no es para nada cierto que no excita ni aun viejo con ese cuerpo. Es una pura mentira ese cuerpo me éxito miles de veces con tan solo mirarla, es totalmente perfecto, sus pechos, su cintura, su cadera, sus piernas…cuantas noches me imagine entre sus hermosa piernas, con esas hermosas y pequeñas manos acariciándome? Mentiría si digiera que no soñé con ese momento tan placentero. Mentiría si digiera que no soñé besar esos labio, si no dese abrazarla cuando la veía llorar por mi maldita culpa, si no me dan celos cuando un maldito tipo la ve con deseo, cuando hablan de ella. Ella, ella es perfecta, ella si se comporto como una prometida, como una chica decente y no como las demás. Todas las demás son una completas locas, pero ella no tiene ni un poco de esa locura y eso la hace más que especial, su sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos la hacen especial. Marimacho, que estúpido insulto que es ese…puede que no sea la más femenina, pero yo no quiero eso, no quiero una mujer de plástico y maquillaje…yo la quiero a ella, su sencillez, su cara tan inocente y fresca, tan pura, sin ningún color más que el de su hermosa blancura y sus rojizos labios, sus mejillas al colorearse son tan hermosa, su pelo corto. Y esos vestidos que usa, la hacen ver como una niña pequeña, y eso es lo que es y lo que quiero que siga siendo para mis ojos, no quiero una mujer, quiero una compañera, que me ame y yo amarla, una compañera con la que pueda divertirme y reí, y Akane, se que ella es esa compañera. No la dejare ir, cuando vuelva de este viaje a china, volveré a su lado y la enamorare. La amo y no la perderé.

Ahora entiendo que mi padre no fue el culpable de que la perdiera, el único culpable fui yo al no decirle mis sentimientos, al lastimarla, ¿Cómo pude tratarla de esa manera? Debo dejar de ponerme como loco, o la lastimare, aun más. Ella era perfecta y trataba de que las cosas funcionaran y yo siempre metía la pata…ella tiene razón…¿Quién se querría casar con un fenómeno pervertido como yo? La verdad que cualquiera que se metiera en mi cabeza por las noches se daría cuenta de que soy un completo pervertido, claro, solo con Akane.

Akane, perdóname por todo, una vez que me saque esta maldición, te juro que volveré y te hare feliz, porque es lo único que quiero hacerte feliz, velar por tu seguridad, no dejar que nadie te lastime…amarte y que seas solo mía, perdóname y…espérame…por favor. Espérame yo se que aun no te perdí.

Fin prov. Ranma.

Eso es lo que pensaba el muchacho, mientras caminaba tras su padre, rumbo a china. Había perdido a su amor, se sentía muerto, sin darse cuenta la perdió y no lo quería aceptar. Aun no se había dado cuenta de que ya la había perdido, no sabía que ese dolor en el pecho era el dolor de haberla perdido, el dolor que no quería reconocer, el dolor que o aceptaba, que no veía. Ella aun seguía en su corazón, sus ojos seguían en su cabeza, su sonrisa aun la recordaba y lo hacía sonreír a él, su hermosa carita era lo que le daba fuerza para seguir.

Sabía que la amaba, y no quería entender que la perdió, ese siempre que su mayor miedo perder su amor, no quería aceptarlo…pero la realidad era que ya la había perdido si darse cuenta.

Aun recordaba esa despedid silenciosa, a la que él llamaba un "hasta pronto".

Ella por su parte lo llamo un "adiós", viéndolo alejarse mas y mas con cada paso. Se sentía morir al verlo marchar…nunca se imagino perder frente a todos aquellos locos, sabía que él no iba a volver o al menos era su consuelo al empezar una nueva vida, le dolía no verlo en la casa, en el dojo, pero sabía que era lo mejor. La había dejado herida y esa herida la estaba matando por dentro, eso ya no lo podía perdonar…si ella ya no iba a ser mas una masoquista, eso no era ya amor, era matarse a sí misma y no lo seguiría haciendo, lo olvidaría.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y haci pasaron los mese, haci pasaron seis mese…ella seguía su vida "normal", iba a la escuela, entrenaba en el dojo, salía con sus amigas, y le comenzó a gustar un chico hacía dos meses, un chico que era nuevo en la escuela. Ese chico en tan solo dos mese, ayudo mucho en la curación del autoestima de Akane, el era muy lindo y ella le gustaba, desde que se conocieron fue el momento en el que Akane fue encontrando los pedazos pedidos de su corazón, el lo estaba construyendo nuevamente. Ella había logrado su propósito, ser una chica "normal", los locos habían desaparecido de sus vidas.

El anciano libidinoso se había marchado a Rusia por que la policía lo estaba buscando, al perecer no fue buena idea robarle la ropa interior a la condesa que venía de visitas. Ryoga se fue a china en busca de Ranma. Pechan desapareció misteriosamente, Shampoo se fue tras su airén, Ukio también se fue a china en busca de su prometido, la rosa negra, bueno a ella la metieron a un manicomio y su hermano, el rayo azul de furinkan, pues él se fue a vivir a Francia, ya no soportaba a su padre, y su padre, el director, pues el desapareció de la nada, hay una leyenda que dice que aprendió a volar y se fue a México, pero en el camino choco con un avión y murió. Claro, solo era una leyenda, no muchos lo creían, pero otros más realistas decían: no pudo soportar que su hija se vuelva loca y que su hijo huyera de el por lo que se fue a Perú y es director en una escuela de allí. Y bueno haci se fueron los locos de la vida de Akane, solo quedo la vieja que tira agua con el cucharon, que bueno a decir verdad, era normal que hiciera cosas raras a su edad. Por otro lado, kasumi y tofu estaban "conociéndose mejor", salían debes en cuando y tofu estaba mejorando. Nabiki, ella si había mejorado, un poco, ya no le cobraba el "hola" a su familia, solo la información. Y bueno por ultimo su padre estaba mucho mejor, entrenaba todos los días con ella en el dojo y si no tenía nada que hacer salía a correr o cosas por estilo.

Esos seis meses habían pasado muy rápido para Akane, los primeros dos fueron una tortura sin "el", pero al tercer mes se comenzó a acostumbrar y a hacerse la idea de que definitivamente ya no volvería, al cuarto ya casi no pensaba en él, y más aún porque conoció a Yuki, el era muy amable y la invitaba a salir, cosa que Akane aceptaba gustosa. Es cierto había cambiado, no solo su vida, también ella, ahora siempre tenía una sonrisa, era amable y cariñosa, solo daba golpes cuando entrenaba, había dejado de intentar cocinar, no le interesaba sabía que no era buena y se rindió. Su pelo había crecido, ahora lo tenía por debajo de los hombros, no se lo quiso cortar mas, lo dejaría tan largo como antes, era una forma de dejar atrás a Ranma, según ella, no quería nada que le recordara a él, además, Yuki decía que le quedaba lindo por que le encantaba su pelo. Es cierto Yuki había ayudado bastante en la recuperación de Akane, ella prácticamente era la misma de antes, he incluso estaba mejor, sus ojos tenían un brillo de alegría, de felicidad, parecía una adolecente enamorada, y si había que admitirlo, se estaba enamorando de ese chico tan apuesto y caballero. El era todo lo contrario a Ranma, era un poco más alto que Akane, tenía el pelo azabache, casi gris, ojos verdes y que con el tiempo cambiaban a miel, era de tés blanca y tenía solo algo de físico. El no hacia artes marciales, aunque le gustaba ver a Akane entrenar, el no lo hacía, era mas romántico, el tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, no es que fuese famoso ni nada, solo era un hobby, por ahora. Era cariñoso y se preocupaba por Akane, era gracioso y agradable, simpático, tenía una sonrisa que le iluminaba el día a Akane. Si Akane se estaba enamorando nuevamente y a diferencia de la última vez, ella ahora no lo ocultaba, era cariñosa y amorosa con Yuki. Y ni hablar de lo que pensaba su familia de él, estaban más que contentos, el chico era de lo más agradable y educado. Todavía recordaban hace un mes cuando él se quedo por primera vez a cenar con la familia.

_Flash Black._

_Era tarde y Yuki aun estaba en el dojo hablando con Akane, todas las tarde se quedaba viéndola entrenar y luego hablaban y a la hora se iba. Pero esta vez era tarde y no se iba, estaban muy entretenidos hablando._

_Kasumi se encontraba en la cocina terminando de cocinar y le dijo a Nabiki que le avisara a Akane que la comida ya iba a estar que se fuera a bañar. Nabiki se dirigió al dojo y los vio hablando tranquilamente, le pareció raro, no solo por el hecho de que Akane se notaba más feliz que de costumbre si no que ambos parecían estar en otro mundo muy lejos de este, ellos estaban muy alegre y no parecían querer separarse, por lo que Nabiki volvió a la cocina y le comento esto a kasumi, esta le dijo-pues entonces dile a Akane que lo invite a cenar-y eso fue lo que hizo, se volvió y llamarla Akane le dijo que la cena ya iba a estar y que kasumi dijo que si quería lo podía invitar, el acepto gustoso y ella lo dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su padre, ellos comenzaron a hablar mientras Akane se bañaba, luego de que bajo comenzaron a comer alegremente-mmmm, que rico que cocina señorita kasumi-dijo Yuki-gracias-contesto kasumi-apuesto a que tu Akane cocinas igual de delicioso que tu hermana-dijo Yuki y en ese momento es cuando todos callaron, ese era tema tabú hasta entonces, el chico no entendía que había sucedido, pero a Akane que ese tema ya no le dolía tanto comenzó a hablar tranquilamente-pues, perderías…la verdad es que no, no cocino nada bien, mi comida es un asco-dijo ella sencillamente-no digas eso Akane, no creo que sea tan malo-dijo el muchacho-hablo enserio, te podría envenenar-aseguro Akane con una sonrisa- pero qué tontería dices, ¿Quién podría morir envenenado por comida? Tal vez cocines feo, pero no creo que llegue a matar…me gustaría probar comida hacha por ti algún día…¿Qué dices?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Todos quedaron impresionados, y Akane feliz, eso era lo que le encantaba de él, gracias a él ella era la misma de antes y mejorada-¿de enserio?...no importa que luego te duela la panza por comer mi comida-dijo Akane-claro que no, nadie murió por un dolor de panza, estaría más que feliz sabiendo que te tomaste las molestia de cocinar para mí-dijo él con una sonrisa-no sería ninguna molestia, tal vez en el momento que menos te lo esperes te haga algo-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Y haci continuo una cena maravillo y tranquila, a los pocos días Akane le dio a Yuki unas galletas que estuvo haciendo toda la tarde, cuando Yuki las probo dijo-no creo que cocines tan mal, hay peores, solo necesitas practica y ver los ingredientes, porque si no me equivoco en mes de chispas de chocolate tiene ¿lentejas?-dijo con una enorme sonrisa a la que Akane entristeció pero él la abrazo y dijo-hey, no te pongas haci, ¿y qué importa si no sabes cocinar? ¿Qué tiene que ver? A nadie le importa si una chica cocina bien o no, lo importante es que lo intentaste..no lo lograste…¿pero y qué? A mí no me importa y no creo que a tu familia tampoco, nadie te va a criticar por eso, tu eres perfecta tal y como eres, eres buena para otras cosas…quiero que me prometas que no te volverás a poner mal por esta pelotudes de cocinar, para algo existen los restaurantes…¿no?..prométeme que no te pondrás mal por esta estupidez y que no volverás a intentarlo, no quiero verte mal…¿me lo prometes?-finalizo separándose un poco. Akane estaba en shock, nadie nunca le había dicho todo aquello, pero era verdad, si uno se pone a pensar, aquello de saber cocinar o no, era una enorme pelotudes, ¿Qué más daba si no sabía? Era buena en otras cosas y su familia nunca se lo critico-te prometo que no me volveré a poner mal y no intentare volver a cocinar-dijo ella con una sonrisa tomando las galletas y tirándolas a un cesto y volvió y lo abrazo muy fuerte._

_Fin de flash Black._

Haci es como el curaba su alma, como reconstruía su corazón y daba nueva existencia aun autoestima que iba a ser muy difícil destruir, haci era como él le dio vida a Akane, como Akane comenzó a vivir una nueva vida como una nueva Akane. Cuando él la conoció se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba realmente mal con ella misma, como si se odiara, eso le llamo la atención, "¿Cómo una chica tan bonita podía tener tan poco autoestima?"se pregunto él, pero no le encontraba respuesta, se comenzó a acercar y la conoció mejor, aun no lo entendía, pero no importaba se propuso subirle el autoestima y enamorarla, eso chica lo había atrapado con su inocencia, sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa, parecía una mujer en cuerpo pero una niña en espíritu y ser, una niña que estaba triste y que tenía miedo, una niña desolada y desprotegida, una niña que lo enamoro, lo único que quería era hacerla feliz, hacerle sentir que él estaría siempre que ella lo necesitara, hacerla sentir querida, protegida y que valía mucho.

Si definitivamente Akane había encontrado a aquella persona que deseaba, una persona que de verdad la amaba y que ella comenzaba a amar. Pero sobre todo había logrado ser "normal", que su vida sea "normal".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Si, si, si, si….papa, estamos curados…luego de tanto tiempo estamos curados…por in…por fin podremos regresar…por fin regresare….espero que me hallas esperado.

CONTINUARA…

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado..y agradezco por todos sus reviews, no creí que recibiría alguno…al principio fue una simple idea que no sabía cómo continuar, pero bueno aquí está el siguiente…espero sus reviews…y que les haya gustado el cap., no me odien, ella necesitaba en algún momento sentirse querida y este chico la hace feliz…¿Qué piensan que hará Ranma?_

"NO TODO SE DICE CON UNA MIRADA, HAY COSAS QUE UNA SIMPLE MIRADA NO PUEDE DECIR PORQUE NO ALCANZA A SER ESCUCHADA POR EL ALMA…HAY VECES QUE UNO DEBE ACTUAR Y HABLAR O PERDERA MUCHO QUE PUDO AVER TENIDO SI REACCIONABA…NO LE DEJES TODO EL TRABAJO A TUS OJOS, HAY MOMENTOS QUE UNA PERSONA NO NECESITA UNA MIRADA Y MUCHO MENOS PALABRAS VACIAS, TAN SOLO NECESITA…UNA ACCION"

Florcita75.


	3. aferandome a ti

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi. El

"_**Una nueva vida"**_

**Capitulo 3**

"_aferrándome a ti"_

Era de noche, el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas son ninguna nube cubriéndolo, la brisa era cálida y el silencio perfecto. Si era un ambiente perfecto para dos enamoraos, pero no para…padre e hijo.

Ambos ya curaos de aquella maldición, ambos contentos, ambos… ¿sin saber qué hacer?, no, Ranma tenía muy en claro que debía hacer…bebía volver con su Akane, recuperarla. Pero su padre al parecer no le agradaba mucho esto, escucho durante seis meses a Ranma diciendo "cuando termine el viaje volveremos a el dojo Tendo y recuperare a mi prometida", si el pare de Ranma estaba más que enterado ya de lo que su hijo sentía y quería hacer, pero no estaba de acuerdo. Su padre sabia que él la amaba, pero también sabía que él había dañado demasiado a la pobre niña, puede que sea un interesado y todo aquello, pero aquella niña era la hija de su amigo de toda la vida, no podía dejar que su hijo la siguiera lastimando y perder aquella amistad, sabía que el amor que su hijo sentía por esa niña era dañino para ella, ya que su hijo era tan cobarde que no se lo decía solo la hería con mas y mas palabras, tubo que romper el acuerdo por el bien de esa niña, para que esa niña ya no sufriera por culpa de su hijo. Sabía que su hijo lo odiaba por lo que hizo, pero esa niña ya sufría demasiado.

Papa, ya falta cada vez menos, pronto estaré junto a Akane, ya no me llamara "fenómeno"-decía Ranma contento y su padre puso una sonrisa melancólica, sabía que ella ya no lo perdonaría y que de alguna manera tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su hijo-Ranma, hijo… ¿no crees que es mejor que ya te olvides de Akane?, digo, ella ya habla hecho su vida…-decía Genma despacio, pero fue interrumpido-¡ni hablar! Ella no es capaz de hacer algo haci, ella espera mi regreso…sé que es haci-dejo Ranma-pero…aunque eso fuera haci, no creo que su padre quiera que estés junto a ella…además tú la hiciste sufrir mucho, creo que…la has perdido…tuviste tu oportunidad y te lo dije miles de veces, te dije que no la trataras mal y tú con tu orgullo…-decía Genma en forma de regaño, pero Ranma no lo dejo terminar y es que siempre sucedía lo mismo el quería decirle lo que su hijo debía escuchar y su hijo se negaba a oírlo-¡ya basta! Ella me perdonara…yo aun no la he perdido…-decía Ranma un poco alterado y sin querer escuchar la verdad, Genma ya cansado de esto se paro y grito-¡ya basta de tus niñerías Ranma!, ¡te crees un verdadero artista marcial, siempre te has creído el mejor artista marcial!...pero te tengo noticias…¡solo eres un niño mimado y cobarde!...¡por no tener el valor suficiente perdiste a una gran mujer!...¡y ahora lloras por lo que perdiste!, es que no te entiendo, eras tan cobarde, la amas y en su momento no supiste valorarla, mejor esposa que esa no podrás conseguir…y no la valoraste, solo la criticabas, criticabas todo lo que ella hacía por ti…¿y que si no sabía cocinar bien?...eso no la hacía menos, eso a nadie más que a ti le importaba…¿y que si no era la mujer más femeninas de todas?...era amable y era lo suficiente femenina como para saber que era mujer, era decente Ranma…¿y que si te golpeaba y no era cariñosa?...todo los golpes te lo merecías, ella hubiese sido cariñosa con tigo si la hubieses tratado bien…lo era con todos…hasta con ese maestro libidinoso, solo con tigo no lo era, porque cada vez que hacia algo para demostrarte que te quería ¿ tú que hacías?-decía Ranma alterado, estaba cansado de las estúpidas palabras de su hijo, las escucho durante seis meses-¡anda contesta!, ¡¿Qué hacías tu?!-preguntaba nuevamente Genma, Ranma estaba callado escuchando por primera vez lo que su padre decía y lo pensó y pensó, pero no conocía la respuesta a la pregunta de su padre-no lo sabes…lo que hacías…lo que hacías…¡lo único que hacías era maltratarla!, ¡ella se encerraba durante horas en la cocina tratando de cocinar y cuando tu llegabas de estar con tus "otras prometidas", ella no te reclamaba, le dolía que fueras a comer con ellas y te cocinaba, y cuando te quería mostrar que ella también podía ser buena cocinera, o que al menos se esforzaba…tu lo único que hacías era maltratarla, hacer llorar, despreciar algo en lo que puso todo su esfuerzo, algo que fue hecho especialmente pensado en ti!...no me quejaría si le digieras "no Akane agradezco tu esfuerzo, pero no es necesario…si quieres vamos a comer juntos a otro lado", o algo parecido pero no, el niño le decía…"¿ qué me quieres matar o qué?", ¡ comentario más estúpido, cuando sabias que solo lo hacía por celos, para demostrarte que ella también te quería!…¡estúpido, eso es lo que eres y serás!, ¡un maldito estúpido y cobarde que llora como un niño mimado al que le sacaron su juguete!...-decía Genma desilusionado de su hijo.

Ranma solo lo miraba y no decía nada, era la primera vez que su padre le hablaba haci y la verdad no podía discutirle, el tenia la maldita razón en todo, el solo criticaba las cosas que Akane haci para decirle "me importas"…era un enorme idiota y si cobarde. Siempre se creyó el mejor en todo, pero en el amor era el peor. Como le gustara ser Ryoga, si él podía ser desorientado y todo aquello, pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, por más tímido que fuera era valiente y se animaba a decirlos. Tal vez era cierto y había perdido a Akane…pero no lo quería aceptar, en la amaba.

No, no la perdí…no aun…se que fui un idiota…pero ¿ cómo querías que le digiera mis sentimientos?, ¿Cómo?...ella solo creía que yo era un "fenómeno pervertido"…seguro le dabas asco cada vez que me veía como mujer…seguro le daba asco besar a un fenómeno que según ella todas las noches me transformaba en mujer para tocarme…¡yo le daba asco!...¿cómo querías que me animara?...es cierto soy un cobarde, temía a que me rechazara, pero aun no la perdí, ahora ya no le daré asco y le podre decir lo que siento…tu me llevaste allí y me dijiste que una de ellas tres iba a ser mi prometida, su padre me dio a elegir…yo apenas la vi la elegí…y aunque fingí estar enojado de que ella fuese…en verdad no lo estaba…ella era mía…¡y tú me arrebataste lo que era mío al llevarme lejos de allí, al no decirle que ella era solo mía!, ¡¿es que no te basto con sacarme a mi madre!?, me tuviste que sacar a Akane…¿Cómo puedes darle a probar la alegría a tu hijo y luego sacársela?...siempre fuiste la misma porquería de padre…¡nunca me diste nada de lo que necesitaba…solo me utilizabas para sactifacerte a ti!-decía un Ranma muy enojado, tan solo la idea de perder a Akane lo enloquecía y aunque no pensara todo aquello que le dijo a su padre no pudo evitar decírselo, y es que haci era él, cuando se enojaba soltaba todo el veneno que pudiera tener dentro…veneno transformado en palabras, palabras que eran tan hirientes y tan falsas, pero que una persona las creí…palabras, solo palabras como las que le decía a Akane.

¿Eres idiota o qué?... ¡a ella nunca le importo tu maldición, a ella nunca le diste asco!...¡ella siempre te quiso y si te decía todo aquello solo era por tus estúpidas palabras que la lastimaban!...en tiende que ya la perdiste…y entiende de una maldita ve que…¡que todo lo que hice fue por tu bien y no te atrevas a poner lo sucedido con tu madre en esto!...¡aunque no lo quieras aceptar sabes que todo lo sucedido es por tu culpa…!...es cierto…yo te dia probar la felicidad al comprometerte con Akane y mostrarte lo que era una familia y despertar todos los días en un mismo lugar sin tener preocupaciones…pero…todo no dependía de mí, y tu lo sabías, sabias que i todo aquello te gustaba tu debiste saberlo apreciar…tu debiste agradecer…pero lo único que hiciste fue maltratar a lo que causaba tu felicidad…sabias que todo aquello no era nuestro y que era de el señor Tendo…y era obvio que él te odiaría y te echaría si lastimabas a su hija…yo no te saque esa vida que te hacia feliz, tú la perdiste solo…yo lo único que hice fue evitar que terminaras detenido por maltrato hacia una mujer…-decía Genma calmado y Ranma lo escuchaba y nuevamente tenia la maldita razón…¿Por qué no se daba cuanta?...era su maldita culpa haber perdido toda y completamente su felicidad…era su culpa que lo hayan echado el no supo querer, el no supo agradecer a el señor Tendo por todo lo que le daba y es que el no pedía nada…solo que respetara y amara a su hija, que la tratara bien y le diera su lugar…y el no pudo hacer aquello que era tan fácil y solo le traería mas felicidad…y es que era estúpido…su padre tenía razón…si se ponía a pensar…a ella nunca le dio asco ni le molestaba estar junto a él cuando era chica es mas hay momentos que le agradaba hasta iban a comer helado y todo… él era el único que tenia aquel complejo…y si se ponía a pensar….si él se creyó todo lo que ella le decía cuando discutían…entonces ella también se creía todas esa mentiras que él le decía…y si que eran mentiras, mentiras que la pudieron herir…que la hirieron…se quería matar. Pero cuando iba a hablar, su padre se sentó y siguió hablando, solo que ahora se veía triste.

Sé que nunca fui el mejor padre… sé que me equivoque en todo…solo quería que tengas un buen futuro y me equivoque en todas la decisiones que tome…solo quería que siguieras mis pasos, que fueras aun mejor que yo en las artes marciales, que fueras mi sucesor y que hagas valer el apellido Saotome…solo por esa razón egoísta te separe de tu madre, para poder cumplir ese objetivo…y lo logre, te volviste el mejor…te lleve a china para comprobarlo, decidí que ahí sea la última prueba si me lograbas vencer sabría que el primer paso estaría cumplido…y sacando la maldición a un lado…lo lograste, me derribaste primero. El primer paso hacia mi hijo perfecto estaba cumplido…me sentía orgulloso de ti, lo habías logrado, eras el mejor. El segundo paso era: llevarte a conocer a tu prometida, quería que te establecieras, que te casaras y tuvieras una familia…que tengas una familia era el tercer y último paso…eso era lo único que quería que seas el mejor, te casaras y tuvieras una familia…creía que haci serias feliz, creí estar haciendo lo correcto…pero me equivoque…al parecer nada de eso querías tu…lo siento.

¿Ese era su padre?, no lo creía, nunca le había hablado de esa manera, tan serio, tan calmado, tan triste y arrepentido…un momento, ¿su padre estaba arrepentido?...¿de qué?...maldición, el arrepentido era el por soltar todo su veneno con el..y es que era cierto, solo fue veneno. Lo dijo no lo creía, la verdad era que le agradecía a su padre todo lo que hizo por él, es cierto que le hubiera gustado estar con su madre, pero sabía que si su padre no lo hubiese separado el ahora no sería el mejor artista marcial, ni tampoco hubiera conocido a Akane…rayos, le agradecía y le debía todo aquello a su padre. su padre le dio la posibilidad de ser feliz y le dio todas las armas para serlo, pero él no lo supo ver ni utilizar, lo único que su padre quería era su felicidad…su padre solo estaría orgulloso cuando él fuera feliz. Y lo único que quería ahora era serlo, para que el esfuerzo de su padre valga la pena y para…para el estar bien. Pero nuevamente no pudo continuar, su padre continuo.

Lo siento…siento haberte quitado la felicidad…el derecho de elegir como vivir…tu debiste haber elegido tu futuro, no yo…lo único que logre con mi egoísmo fue arruinar tu vida…te hice hacer viajes que no querías, un entrenamiento que no deseabas y te comprometí a una muchacha que no conocías ni querías-decía Genma triste. Tal vez muchas veces podía ser un padre fatal, pero también se daba cuenta cuando su hijo estaba mal, lo quería y como todo padre quería que fuera feliz. Sabía que se había equivocado y pidió disculpas, sabía que su hijo tocaría fondo si volvía a ver a Akane y descubría lo que hace un mes el señor Tendo le comunico… sí que Akane estaba mucho mejor, que estaba volviendo a ser la de antes, que había conocido a un chico y que era feliz. No podía ser cruel y decirle a su hijo, "si seguro Akane te perdonara", cuando sabía que no iba a ser haci. Tampoco podía dejar que su hijo destruya la felicidad de Akane…el señor Tendo le rogo en aquella carta que no vuelvan, que Ranma no aparezca por la vida de su hija nuevamente y que lo perdone pero el acuerdo no se cumplirá.

Claro que esa carta ya fue quemada tan pronto como un hombre se la entrego, y pobre de ese hombre, recibió una enorme paliza de padre e hijo, ambos creyeron que era un bandido que los andaba siguiendo, pero solo era un enviado del señor Tendo, cuando su hijo lo supo quiso leer esa carta, pero Genma la leyó primero y luego la quemo, su hijo no le hablo por una semana, pero Genma luego le dijo que la quemo porque solo eran cuantas de cuanto le debían a la familia por los destrozos de Ranma. Luego de eso el tema quedo olvidado.

Ranma no podía estar más sorprendido, se arrepentía, de verdad lo hacía. Todo lo que le dijo a su padre no era del todo cierto, agradecía todo lo que él hizo por él, es cierto que en algunas cosas se equivoco, pero no en todas. El estaba agradecido de que le enseñara todo sobre las artes marciales, él le agradecía el que lo haya comprometido con Akane. Maldición, había defraudado a su padre..¿había algo peor que defraudar a tu padre?, ¿había algo peor que defraudar a la persona que te enseño todo al que te dio todas las herramientas para ser lo que eres?, ¿había algo peor que defraudar a la persona que admiraste de niño, a la persona que veías y decías "quiero ser como el"? La respuesta era: no, no había nada peor que eso, no para Ranma…bueno, tal vez lo único mas peor que eso era perder a Akane…pero según él, todavía no la había perdido.

Te equivocas…el que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo. Tienes razón, yo fui el único culpable de que todo esto sucediera, yo tuve la culpa. Yo soy un maldito cobarde que no se animo a decirle a Akane que la amaba y por eso la perdí. Tienes razón, tú me diste todo, solo querías que fuera feliz y me diste todos los medios para serlo, pero yo no supe usarlos y haci termine, como un completo infeliz…y lo peor, te defraude. Yo te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mi…se que lo perdí todo por mi estupidez y cobardía…pero me enseñaste a ser un Saotome, me enseñaste que: un Saotome nunca pierde, me enseñaste que un Saotome nunca se rinde…y por más que te enojes…volveré a Nerima y como Saotome que soy: no perderé y no me rendiré, recuperare a Akane y con o sin acuerdo ella será mi prometida y se casara con migo…se que puede que sea tarde, pero no me rendiré, es mejor tarde que nunca. La amo y no me resignare a perderla como que me llamo Ranma Saotome…no importa lo que tenga que hacer, Akane será mi esposa, porque Akane es solo mía y de nadie más-dijo Ranma decidido, no soportaba la idea de perderla, no soportaba la idea de verla en los brazos de otro, Akane era solo de él. El la necesitaba, ella era su felicidad, lamentaba haberla lastimado. Ella era su luz, su pequeña niña, por que el siempre supo que no quería, que no necesitaba una mujer… él quería y necesitaba una niña…y ella era esa niña, la niña que lo enamoro, su pequeña Akane…y su padre tenía razón, ¿Qué más daba si no sabía cocinar o si no se veía como mujer?, a el por mas que le gustara comer, eso no le importaba…y sobre lo de que no para una mujer, a él le agradaba mas como se veía, como una niña. Era mucho mejor para el que se viera como una, el mejor que nadie sabía que el cuerpo de una mujer tenía, y valla que lo tenía…en estos seis meses, ¿Cuántas veces soñó con su hermoso cuerpo? Y es que su cuerpo era perfecto, su pechos de seguro cabe rían perfectamente en sus manos, sus piernas eran mejor que las de una modelo y su cintura era tan pequeña…como la extrañaba…no solo ver su cuerpo. Extrañaba todo de ella, sus ojos chocolates, sus labios rojos carmesí, su voz chillona, pero hermosa, sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba, sus golpes y su pelo…su pelo era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, como olía, lo sedoso que era y lo mucho que brillaba, su color era tan lindo y el corte le quedaba tan bien, amaba como le quedaba ese corte, siempre lo amo. Ese corte dejaba al descubierto su hermoso y largo cuello, que tanto quería besar. Valla sí que la extrañaba, todo en ella era perfecto. Era horrible despertar todos los días y no verla, era una tortura soñar con ella, soñar que la volvía a ver y cuando despierta darse cuenta que no, que ella estaba muy lejos, darse cuenta que era otro dia en el que no escucharía su voz, en que no la vería…eso era una tortura.

Yo no sé si hice las cosas bien o no…pero si fue haci, lo siento, aunque eso no sirva de mucho a estas alturas. Desde ahora tu decir iras que hacer de tu vida y que te hace feliz solo te diré una última cosa Hijo…si vuelves a Nerima solo la lastimarías mas…déjala ser feliz-decía Genma-se que la amas…pero solo la lastimaras mas.

No me pidas eso…y la amo, solo seré feliz junto a ella…volveré a Nerima y la recuperare, no la hare sufrir, curare todas las malditas heridas que yo cree…no la lastimare…lo prometo-decía Ranma.

Si eso te dejara tranquilo…te acompañare-decía Genma, sabía que a su hijo le dolería l que encontrara, pero era su decisión-iremos, solo recuerda…lo prometiste…-dijo Genma y la conversación termino.

Ellos volverían a Nerima, en un mes ya tocarían el suelo en el que vivía la persona con la que Ranma soñaba todas las noches…el esperaba con ansias ese dia…pero lo que no esperaba ni quería era con lo que se iba a encontrar al llegar. Durante seis mese guardo la esperanza en que ella lo ame tanto que lo perdone y lo espere…parecerá irracional, pero Ranma creía que allá todo seguía igual y nada había -cambiado y que sobre todo…su Akane no allá cambiado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya me voy-decía una feliz Akane poniéndose sus zapatos-adiós Akane- decía kasumi con una dulce sonrisa.

Akane, ¿que había sido de ella todo este tiempo?, bueno además de lograr su objetivo y tener esa vida "normal", bueno se estaba empezando a enamorar..si de Yuki…ese chico tan bueno y atento con ella, ese chico que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, ese chico que le ayudo a reconstruir en su totalidad su corazón roto, ese chico que cada dia le subía mas y mas el autoestima, ese chico que logro que ella fuera la misma Akane que antes. Ahora, gracias a Yuki ella era: dulce, alegre, en otras palabras feliz. Si ella había cambiado y mucho, no solo interiormente, sino también físicamente. Akane ahora era mas femenina, si ella usaba ropa mas de mujer, ya no se vestía como una niña, ni se veía como una, sus nuevas ropas resaltaban cada una de sus curvas que ahora eran más grandes, su pelo largo hasta por debajo de los hombros la hacía ver como una mujer, resaltaban los rasgos de su cara, parecía una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra y todo eso se lo debía a Yuki.

Pero había algo que Yuki aun no lograba hacer y eso era borrar los recuerdos de Akane…lo mas torturante para Akane era el camino hacia la escuela. Si ese camino que hace seis mese hacia junto a Ranma. Había intentado ir por otro, pero con eso solo logro que unos cuantos chicos le digieran cosas, que un perro la corra hasta la escuela y que además llegue tarde. Si no era una buena idea, por lo que siguió con el camino de siempre, ese camino que solo le traía dolorosos recuerdos, recuerdos que ni el mismo Yuki podría borrar.

Aun recordaba la tarde en que se marcho, si en una pequeña parte lo extrañaba, extrañaba a Ranma Saotome. Sabía que el que se fuera era lo mejor y aunque sabía que no volvería, muchos días soñó que el volvía y le pedía perdón, pero los días, semanas y meses pasaron y el no volvía….entonces entendió que no importaba cuanto lo amara, cuanto lo recordara y extrañara, el no volvería, el se había olvidado de ella. Sabía que eso la debería hacer feliz ahora su vida era "normal", pero también aburrida, es cierto que quería que todos los locos se vallan, pero ahora, después de seis meses y cada mañana de camino a la escuela…extrañaba a todos aquellos locos, cada mañana recordaba a la china con la bici chocando a su airén para darle un almuerzo, al ciego corriendo a la china y siento mojado por esta transformándose en pato, a un chico que aparecía de la nada quieren do matar Ranma, a la loca de las espátulas paliando con la chinita, a los pétalos que los envolvían de una adolecente obsesionada con tener un novio, al viejo libidinoso que hacía que las locas salgan corriendo y a Ranma que la tomaba de la mano para huir de ahí…si esos momentos eran de total locura y los odiaba, pero también era lo que hacían que su vida no fuera una monótona y aburrida rutina.

Aunque Yuki la haga reír y la alague en todo momento, el no podía hacerla feliz como lo hacía Ranma cuando la tomaba de la mano o se disculpaba con ella o la salvaba de algún loca tomándola en su fuertes brazos…no el no podría hacer todo aquello, porque por más que lo deseara…Yuki no podía ser Ranma.

Eran totalmente diferentes desde sus hobbit hasta su forma de amar.

Pero eso no había impedido que Akane se empezara a enamorar, poco a poco…pero enamorar al fin…tal vez no le daría el mismo tipo de felicidad, pero si hacia surgir de ella sentimientos que creía muertos.

También tenía que aceptar que con Yuki se divertía y la pasaba muy bien, solo reía cuando estaba con él.

Gracias a Yuki comprendió que él no regresaría, que nunca lo volvería a ver y que tenía que seguir con su vida. Aunque en un momento creyó que moriría de dolor, que todo había acabado…si ese momento en el que su cuerpo dolía tanto de tanto llorar…en ese momento su familia la apoyo y a los meses aparición Yuki, en ese momento supo que la vida seguí, en ese momento se dio cuenta que aun tenia porque vivir.

Akane esa mañana caminando se dio cuenta de que aun lo amaba, pero que lastimosamente…lo tenía que olvidar. Ella había cambiado y no volvería a ser la niña tonta…lo olvidaría. No quería volver a encerrarse en su pieza y llorar, odiaba esa soledad. Tal vez extrañaba la locura de esos locos, pero esa locura y esos locos eran lo que casi la matan.

Ella ahora era solo Akane Tendo…despertaba y sabía que iba a pasar…se dormía sin miedo de que un loco la cierto la partida de Ranma le afecto, pero lo estaba superando, hacia ya dos meses que no lloraba, antes tal vez una lagrima se le escapaba, pero ahora no…cuando lo recordaba solo ponía una melancólica sonrisa que decía "_te amo, pero te olvidare, te entraño, pero lo superare…te olvidare"…_si la olvidaría y la persona que la iba a ayudar era la que se encontraba frente a ella en este mismo instante…esa persona que poco a poco rencontraría el corazón que pronto le pertenecería.

Hola Akane…que bella que estas-dijo un alegre Yuki al verla, ella puso una feliz sonrisa y dijo-hola Yuki…gracias-él le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y dijo-ya termine la canción…¿quieres oírla?-le pregunto-claro…si tanto dices que es para mí…me encantaría-dijo ella-bien…a la tarde paso por tu casa y te la canto…claro después de verte entrenar-dijo él con una sonrisa-ok…pero que sea antes de que entre..-decía ella cuando fue callada-no, nada de eso, sabes que adoro verte entrenar-dijo él. Pero de pronto alguien interrumpió su charla-he…Akane…¿tienes un momento?-dijo un chico, desconocido para ella-he…si…creo…¿Qué sucede?-dijo ella confundida-quisiera hablar con tigo un momento-dijo el haciendo le una seña para que se alejara de Yuki porque solo con ella quería hablar. En ese momento Yuki entendió lo que sucedía, y si que odiaba que suceda, odiaba a esos malditos pendejos que se acercaban a su "niña", como él la llamaba, para decirles que estaban enamorados, odiaba verla cerca de otro chico. Pero esas estúpida declaraciones se acabarían a partir de hoy a la tarde…hoy a la tarde él le diría con una hermosa canción que la amaba…y todo aquello se acabaría.

CONTINUARA…

_Hola…bueno espero que les allá gustado el capitulo…me disculpo por la demora, es que últimamente tengo muchas cosas que hacer para el cole, comenzando por una obra de "romeo y Julieta"…y encima al frente de todo el salón, si que trae estrés el colegio y más cuando tu meta es no llevarte ni una materia ¿ya entienden por qué tarde? Nunca me lleve ni me quiero llevar una materia…en fin después de: el 30 de noviembre voy a actualizar mucho más seguido._

_Agradezco todos sus reviews…me encanta recibirlos…y espero recibir muchos más._

_Una vez más…lamento la demora y no se preocupen que seguiré la historia hasta el final y creo que será un poquito larga…en el próximo capítulo vendrá mas de Akane y Yuki…y luego el regreso de Ranma._

_Bueno deséenme suerte con la obra y nos vemos._

"_lo peor y más doloroso que puede hacer una persona es ir tras el corazón de otra cuando sabe que ese corazón ya tiene dueño"_

"_lo más sano que puede hacer es alejarse y olvidar"_

_**Florcita75.**_


End file.
